1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a projection system and an operation method thereof. Particularly, the invention relates to a projection system projecting non-standard format image and an operation method thereof.
2. Related Art
A projector projects an image on a large screen to facilitate more people simultaneously viewing content displayed on the screen. Therefore, the projector is widely used in public places such as company and school, etc. Moreover, as home display products are developed towards a trend of large size, the projector is gradually popularised in general household, and becomes a daily used electronic product in modern life.
In some occasions, images to be projected are super-resolution images, and are probably non-standard format images. In view of a projection distance, an ultra-high brightness projection light source is used to project the super-resolution images, and the projector used for projecting the non-standard format images is specifically manufactured. Therefore, if a single projector is used to project the super-resolution and non-standard format image, the hardware cost of the projector is very high. If a plurality of projectors is used to project the super-resolution and non-standard format images through image blending, the hardware cost is greatly decreased. However, in case that the projected images are blended, how to maintain the image quality is a major subject of the projection system.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,366,886 discloses a computer system having a computer main body and a monitor displaying a video signal from the computer main body and a control method thereof. The control method includes following steps. Storing a display information of the video signal displayed on the monitor based on extended display identification data (EDID) supplied from the monitor in the computer main body. Determining whether the display information of an input video signal transmitted from the computer main body to the monitor is suitable for the EDID of the monitor. Displaying the input video signal if the display information of the input video signal is suitable for the EDID and supplying an error signal to the computer main body if the display information of the input video signal is not suitable for the EDID. Processing the input video signal according to the display information stored in the computer main body and supplying it to the monitor if the error signal is supplied to the computer main body.